Catálisis
by Charly Land
Summary: Existen 2 000 000 000 000 galaxias en el universo, y según la ecuación de Drake tan solo la nuestra tiene la probabilidad de tener 36 400 000 civilizaciones inteligentes. Desde siempre la humanidad ha deseado saber si esto es verdad, que no estamos solos. Pero por su naturaleza, es muy probable que al final no esté dispuesta a asumirlo. Eren Yeager será testigo de ello.


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro.

 **Notas|** Mi mente a veces reúne demasiadas ideas y se mezclan de una manera extraña. Este es un resultado de ello, así como de también pensamientos tan absurdos que rayan en las estupideces o cliché. Pueda que incluso ya exista algo sumamente parecido (?)

Este Fic no tiene advertencias porque es una cosa sencilla y a lo único que conlleva es una reflexión extraña. Tan extraña como los gustos de Carlangas.

Con amor a: **Pandirafa** , **Maka Kagamine** , **Gatitadeluna** , **NeyriJ** ; **ElisaM2331** ; **VientoyHielo** ; **Aikawa**.

* * *

 **Catálisis**

* * *

Eren siempre fue impulsivo. Y su impulsividad siempre le había costado caro, debió darse cuenta que esta vez no iba a ser diferente, y que con ello arrastraría a la humanidad entera a su final.

Seis meses atrás había sido el inicio de ese fin, pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El instinto y la perspicacia que había mantenido viva a la especie, fueron cegados por la euforia de saber que siempre tuvieron la razón:

"No estaban solos en el universo"

Una verdad que llegó en forma de meteoroide, uno que había aparecido en un segundo, de la nada, tras el gigante gaseoso de Saturno; y que esquivaba cualquier cuerpo que se interponía en su camino pero que mantenía un ángulo agudo en línea recta hacía la Tierra.

Aquello había sido lo que llamó la atención de la comunidad científica desde su primer avistamiento, e hizo que se le diera un monitoreo constante. Para cuando cayó, cámaras, centenares de ojos, mentes brillantes y máquinas de alta tecnología lo estaban esperando. Porque fuese lo que fuese aquel objeto, era algo fuera de lo común, algo que podía significar mucho para todo el mundo.

El lugar de impacto era un cráter profundo, con un diámetro de casi medio kilómetro, en lo que habían sido las entrañas del misterioso bosque Aoikigahara, ahora totalmente barrido por el fuego vorágine producto de la caída. Un espectáculo impresionante. Pero no tanto como lo que estaba enterrado en su centro:

Un obelisco de menos de un metro que se alzaba en su textura de apariencia imposiblemente lisa y de un color tan negro como el infinito mismo.

Generó pues su visión, una profunda sensación de curiosidad. Sin embargo muchos no estuvieron dispuestos a bajar por la pendiente de tierra volcánica cuarteada para ver tal objeto desde cerca. El miedo básico a lo desconocido era lo que los retenía.

Eren Jeager, un joven arqueólogo, junto a su equipo de investigación habían sido uno de los primeros en llegar al sitio, y fueron los únicos que se decidieron a descender hacia el obelisco.

Al llegar y después de echarle varios vistazos comprendieron que no era como habían alcanzado a ver. No. Era en realidad una estructura traslúcida y de superficie rugosa, producto de unas marcas que adornaban sus cuatro caras y se asemejaban a puntos resaltados. Sin embargo, en el justo momento que denotaron que el objeto era de un material horriblemente indestructible, supieron que aquellos puntos no habían podido ser hechos por el impacto u otras circunstancias. Por ende aquellas marcas solo podían significar una cosa: lenguaje encriptado. Inteligencia.

La humanidad había estado enviando mensajes hacia el espacio, de todo lo que era ella y sus logros, durante casi un siglo, y al fin recibía una respuesta.

A partir de tal descubrimiento los gobiernos de todos los países decidieron que se debía cerrar el perímetro. Aquella información intergaláctica podía poner en riesgo la estabilidad mundial, y hasta no estar seguros de que se trataba aquello, era mejor mantener todo en hermetismo y confidencialidad.

El equipo de Eren, al ser de trabajo independiente y más por el simple hecho de que eran nuevos en el campo, también hubiesen sido echados del lugar, de no haber sido porque Armin, el lingüístico del grupo, propuso la teoría de que el enclave de tales símbolos era numérico, como una piedra Rosetta del espacio. Siguiendo esto, la decodificación empezó en un esfuerzo comunitario.

Si bien el mensaje estaba trasmitiendo un lenguaje alienígena al idioma universal de las matemáticas, eso no le quitaba que era sumamente críptico hasta llegar a lo errático, pues por más que se tratara de ordenar el resultado era el mismo: una estela de puntos que formaban retorcidas figuras en el plano cartesiano.

Largos días pasaron antes de que Eren, quien en un murmullo, después de una larga contemplación y bajo el recuerdo de su madre, una aficionada exploradora marítima que gustaba dibujar caminos con las estrellas durante sus viajes, dijera que el mensaje no era más que un complejo conjunto de longitudes y latitudes. En otras palabras, un mapa. Un mapa estelar que trazaba una trayectoria elaborada entre el punto de partida y su destino.

Resultó ser cierto. Y la conmoción que trajo consigo fue colosal. El destino era un casi imposible para los humanos, debido a que se encontraba en la profundidad más distante de los cosmos. Casi, pues el mapa también traía más secretos.

Se podía llegar a aquel lugar, a través de un acceso que había permanecido invisible e imperceptible para ellos, y ahora se les revelaba como una ruptura electromagnética apenas más allá del cinturón de asteroides —el lugar donde fue observado por primera vez el asteroide— de Saturno.

Fue así como descubrieron que el mapa no era únicamente eso, era también una invitación.

Y la humanidad atendió el llamado.

Siete personas fueron seleccionadas para el paso más grande de la humanidad moderna. Hombres y mujeres calificados para realizar tal misión, entre los cuales Eren fue el único que se enlistó por criterio propio, recurriendo a toda su pericia para lograrlo, a pesar de que sus amigos le insistieron en que los apoyara en convencer a todos los altos mandos que lo mejor era enviar una respuesta artificial en vez de física, ya que desconocían la naturaleza del emisario, y este bien podía no ser —algo— alguien "bueno". Más nadie les escuchó, y la expedición partió al espacio una madrugada de Abril.

Existía una razón por la que Eren no atendió las súplicas de sus amigos, y esa era porque descubrió que los puntos aleatorios que parecían no significar nada más que espacios en las indicaciones de viaje, en realidad eran un número serial, y estaban marcando "Ocho mil doscientos veinticuatro". Aquel obelisco era el mensaje número ocho mil doscientos veinticuatro en ser enviado, y él necesitaba descubrir porque una inteligencia que a leguas se notaban era superior a la humana, capaz de viajar en persona hasta ellos, se había limitado únicamente a estar enviado esa clase de mensajes, y de una manera tan insistente.

Quería respuestas a todas las incógnitas que durante milenios habían estado vetadas a su raza. Y las tendría le costase lo que le costase.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Lo que encontraron al llegar al destino no fue lo que esperaban, sino todo lo contrario. No había nada, ni nadie para ellos allí, o al menos fue lo que lograron trasmitir los viajeros, antes de que el silencio cubriera todo por angustiosos días, hasta que el contacto se restableció en el momento en que la nave exploradora apareció tras el cinturón de asteroides.

Pero solo un pasajero regresó:

Eren Jeager.

Pálido, famélico, con ojos dilatados e inmóviles. Así apareció.

Tener razón y descubrir la verdad puede ser peor que cualquier cosa, esas fueran las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios, en un tono enteramente frenético y contrariado, al ser interrogado después de que su nave aterrizara.

Se le permitió un par de días para su restablecimiento y para cuando sucedió, ya no se expresó igual. Pues con los ojos perdidos en algún punto vago de la blanquísima y fría habitación, bajo la mirada fija de dos científicos y una cámara que trasmitiría a escala mundial, contó hasta con cierta ilusión, la historia que descubrió en aquel distante lugar.

La especie que había enviado el mensaje, eran una conformada por criaturas abstractas, que habían emergido a partir de en un ecosistema propiciado por las circunstancias fantásticas de las vastas tormentas electromagnéticas de la nova en la que estuvieron enclavadas, en donde cada partícula existía e interactuaba como descargas eléctricas coordinadas. Como sinapsis vivientes. Pero como llega a sucederle a toda especie, luego de millones de años, debido a su incesante reproducción, causaron una inestabilidad en su sistema, lo que los llevó al camino de la extinción, y se vieron en la necesidad de encontrar un método para escapar de tal cataclismo.

Lo encontraron, y ese fue el de enviarse a sí mismos a través de mensajes que al ser traducidos le permitiesen alcanzar la propagación, por lo tanto: la supervivencia de su raza.

Habían estado haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, trasmitiendo a todos los sentidos del universo, pero se dieron cuenta que a pesar de que lograban parasitar los organismos a los que llegaban, con el pasar del tiempo eran destruidos a corto plazo desde adentro, al ser aplastados por los pensamientos del anfitrión, pues la transferencia jamás era realizada de manera correcta. Así que decidieron enviar mapas, ya que entendieron que solamente si se dispersaban a través de un organismo físico de manera directa, podrían lograrlo.

Este era el motivo por el cual no regresaron sus otros seis compañeros. Se suicidaron al entender aquella verdad. A diferencia de ellos, Eren no se sintió en el derecho de negarle aquel privilegio a aquellas criaturas. Por eso no tomó la misma decisión de los demás. Por eso estaba allí.

Cuando su voz murió, ojos llenos de terror lo observaban.

La humanidad tal cual se había conocido, era ya historia.

Mientras escuchaba los gritos histéricos de reclamos y los llantos desesperados a su alrededor, tal cual sabía estaría sucediendo alrededor del globo, pensaba en que no entendía tal reacción. De todos modos, no era como si la criatura no hubiese estado ya viviendo con ellos desde miles de años atrás. Además ellas no eran malas, tan solo querían lo que cualquier otro ser protegía y deseaba: Vida.

Aunque bien, ese pensamiento podía no ser suyo. Pero de ahora en adelante, a como les sucedería a todos, esto era algo con lo que tendría que vivir.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Nunca les ha ocurrido que se quedan idas en sí mismas? ¿Sí? Ahora ya saben que es culpa de un extraterrestre loco que vive en sus cerebros.

Les dejo esta última pregunta:

¿Cuán seguras están de que la vida que estáis viviendo es real, u al menos que es manejada por su propia consciencia?

PD: Este Fic tiene base en algo creepy. Pasa que yo soy una mala Ficker y no me salen.

Cambio y fuera.

Beep


End file.
